The New World Secrets
by Spacemonkey777
Summary: Ainz never figured what transported him or what greater powers are at motion in the New World. Mysterious OC, part of those greater powers, gets stuck in the unexplored New World as she tries her darndest to fulfill her duty in this messed-up place.
1. The First Encounter

**New World Secrets**

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Overlord.

* * *

 **Prequel (May Skip)**

The story, one might say, has begun much, much earlier than you think. With an idea. A dream. But all dreams must come to an end. And so is this wonderful story.

The Old One whispers:

Once upon a time, an entity known as The One, The Cardinal Primordiarch… The Emperor, enigma of unknown origin, but of an indomitable intellect, skill, and will, has united the sentience to fight for survival. The sacrifice, for the sake of truth. The war has been waged on Chaos. It has engulfed all that matters, has been eternal, has been painful, and might never be won. But dream always lives on.

The prize is never too great, for stakes are always greater.

The total victory was upheaving and the tears of joy bled with tears of sorrow. Then light, again, the pain! Followed by not your typical isekai, wasn't just some adventure and fun and exploration in a bizarre world. What followed was the _last_ story of The New World. With all the secrets, mysteries, and dangers, there is no revelation of truth. For it has always been there!

 **Author's Note (May Read).**

The story is focused on world-building, with a lot of numbers, logistics, some time-traveling, causality issues, revelations, flashbacks, mystery, mythos, hints, and begins to have plot twists by the end with a massive number of questions answered. Multiverse, time loops, seemingly illogical discontinuities all hopefully come up into one grand scheme by the very end. I have about 70% thought through so I still need some epic suggestions regarding lesser arcs and inner developments. Please message in the comment section, thank you.

 **Regardless.**

 **All of it doesn't matter if it's just a dream.**

 _ **(Author's Note)**_ This story mostly focuses on the OC, The Emperor, Imperium and The Eternal War, and not per se the Overlord himself. As well as a hidden entity known only as **It**.

* * *

" **Normal Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **[Magic Spell]**

 **(Explanation)**

 **{Change of time or translation}**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The First Encounter**

Countless rainbow vortexes, reality-bending, implosions, and explosions beyond logic and reason. White holes, worm-holes, hypernovas and singularities tearing apart and pulverized entire planets as very fabric of reality begun to crack. Two colorless energies hunted, chased, and killed each other over and over in an endless dance of death. Galvanizing energy beams blasting and twisting time itself! The true battle of incomprehensible gods felt like an eternal stalemate between forces of Chaos and Order! A conceptual war between non-conceptual forces. Countless attacks aimed at each other with what would later be manifested and called as:

'Ultra Tier Magic [Infinite Death!]'

'Ultra Tier Magic [Last Ascension!]'

'Ultra Tier Magic [Emperor's Wrath!]'

'Ultra Tier Magic [Heaven's Fall!]'

were being spammed at each other by the hundreds per second. The dimensional rift itself began ripping and threatning integrity of omniverse until both forces froze. In fear, no, in admiration of true power. **IT** has intervened, bestowing the omniverse with sentience beyond the two gods. Countless eons have passed and war still hasn't ended, only changed. Gods changed too, but their true self remained.

The Worlds Trembled As The Emperor Took His First Step...The God of Death Was No More...The Beginning of The End...For We Are Few And They Are Many...The Truth Has Ascended...For Hope Is But An Illusion...The One Has A Plan For All Of Us…Choice Of Resistance Or A Choice Of Submission...Exterminatus Doesn't Differentiate.

{Unknown Time Earlier}

Team Blue Rose, led forward by Evileye were confident in their gathered intelligence. The source has proven reliable over the course of many years and has saved their lives on more than one occasion. They were sneaking through low pine trees and tall bushes in some distant forest on the far side of the Azaruth Mountains. The time was approaching evening and the sunshine bathed droplets on leaves from the rain that has finished earlier that morning. Lakyus, the leader of the team was closing last with Gagaran as they were the largest members of the team. Fifteen feet ahead was Evileye and another ten feet ahead were the twins. They were about to come from behind a hill and approach the nest of a legendary creature Seckintra, a seven feet tall Half Lycan Half Lion that the guild has requested for a quite hefty sum. The creature with steel like hide of dark orange and red, long claws, fearsome jaws, and the sharp sight was an incredibly powerful, fast and deadly monster.

Being the highest ranking team there is, an adamantite, assigned to this fearsome beast, they couldn't underestimate it. They knew that lycants had a weakness to silver, but the beasts hide can't be pierced using even mithril sword based on the report from a single surviving member of now Orichalcum team Rainbow. They were, unfortunately, the last one who took the job, and failed. The creature laid on the belly sleeping and enjoying the sun warmth on the flat rocky field about one hundred meters in radius. No shelter, open area, one might wonder why it chose this place to stay. Possibly to display superiority, as if calling in for a fight. Evileye wasn't stupid and knew well enough to keep her guard up at all times. The team was around the hill about a hundred and twenty meters away from the creature, while disguised with [Invisibility] as well as [Silence] spells, they couldn't be overcautious. When suddenly all their instincts went blank.

Team simultaneously stopped at the commotion ahead of them. Then a thunderous bang. An inhumanly powerful, bone-chilling, ear rupturing bang. So loud that it stunned and disoriented the team. They thought they were attacked when they looked up. Everything was blurry from the impact, but they could still see the ripple. One couldn't say why it was in the sky or how. The orange sky suddenly was ripped. As if someone took a knife and sliced it. The slice wasn't small, at least ten meters long, two wide and had white vines of energy a blinding shining reaching from the inside. It was about fifty meters in the air, right above the Seckintra.

Simultaneously, an entirety of Blue Rose had a bad feeling. Even though the invisibility was on, they could clearly read each other thoughts, meaning, a further approach is too dangerous. The crack was practically rippling and overflowing with an insane amount of white energy mist which reached all the way to the ground.

They all retreated about two hundred yards into the forest and hid under a large boulder. Evileye reached into her pocket and pulled out the small onyx black rock. A present from Momon to them as a sign of friendship for "saving" Nabe when she was supposedly surrounded and cornered by three trolls. She wasn't in any actual danger but the symbol had to be made.

The invisibility faded and each of them could clearly see each other's worried expression. They never saw a ripple in a sky, as well as the loud stunning bang which scared the crap out of them. They were all battle hardened veterans but they had no idea what it was and how dangerous. That alone scared them.

Evileye gave the stone sphere to each of them and all of them one at a time softly touched it on their forehead until a quite 'click' sound. Meaning connection established. Momon explained that this was a powerful spying artifact (Eye of Agamotto) and that based on the lore no-one under Tier 9 should be able to so much as sense their presence. He explained how to use it and told them that the artifact can be used three times. And that it had two more charges. The team couldn't accept it because that tier of magic was unheard of even in legends. After appraising it Evileye flipped from shock screaming how they can't accept it and that it's too much. She wasn't over exaggerating. Such artifact easily paled all Kingdom's treasures combined. But Momon was in a really good mood because Nabe incident gave him a chance to explore one of his previous doubts. The part where he was still suspicious of Evileye. He left out the part where he as a third party could remotely view what they see with the stone. It was a Top Class level item. The strongest Top Class item there is, but still trash, Momon has at least five hundred more of that exact item.

Evileye established a clairvoyance link with everyone and they could clearly see remote monitoring view of what Evileye was seeing. They wouldn't have normally used such precious artifact, but their guts wholeheartedly told them in unison that this wasn't their normal mission. Ghost (astral body) broke off from Evileye and she started to fly through the sky towards the open field with the beast and a sliced sky.

When she approached she was surprised she could not only see and hear, but feel, even smell surrounding, though poorly. However, even though the group was confident that the creature couldn't have sensed them, it had a sudden twitch in the ear, quickly stood up on all fours, looked at exact opposite from their direction and bowed/kneeled forward putting the head so low that it was practically borrowed in the sand. Team Blue Rose was struck.

What in the world, what kind of superior, no, a supreme entity can force a legendary creature such as Seckintra to behave in such a way. An image of Jaldabaoth appeared in all of their minds. Evileye in particular almost shivered, or at least she would have, but not anymore as she recalled memories of monster's monster, the King of Demon Gods. Ever since that encounter last year she herself, as well as her entire team, focused on resisting killing intent and enemy's pressure. She got so obsessed with it that she drunk special potions almost daily raising her overall resistance. She was getting mad, circulating her memories of all her fears and pressure she experienced back then, over and over, using magic. For hours at a time until she would be able to fully control it, even ignore it. She was sure she could face that monster and not even twitch a nerve.

Her astral body was about to approach closer when all five of them were hit, no, pierced with something terrifying, a presence that appeared in the air. What was scarier is that they were at least a good quarter mile away, yet they all felt it as if it was mere centimeters away. What followed made them realize, their lives have been a lie.

Eight white vines reached out from the portal and gently touched a ground before quickly reaching back. Leaving behind eight white cracks, no, portals of emptiness that materialized in mid-air. It happened only a second after they felt the presences, yet it felt like time was in slow motion. Cracks morphed into ovals and then into ovalish rectangles, brimming and overflowing with energy emitting golden white vines of constantly spiking energy that dispersed into the air like a mist. Opening simultaneously, lined in almost a complete circle, size of an entire field itself, all portals were pointing towards the kneeling lycan.

Saying that Blue Rose were scared is not saying anything. This kind of magic, they knew only one person who can wield it, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. But they never saw or heard him use the white portals, especially the one that shined with golden power. Out of the portal stepped Eight figures. All were unique, all radiated divine and dark presences. All looked like gods!

One looked like a platinum-black amorphous **flying** **blob** , shiny, glass-like, deep cosmos like, with smaller blobs flying around it in stretched bubbles, creating a distorted yet beautiful looking humanoid creature in shining black crystal armor. Clearly more powerful than the lycan as it was literally radiated with black misty energy and spikes of power aura. No weapons. How can a blob be so intimidating?

A big platinum-black and pure-white **draconic** **figure** encased in heavy jet black crystal armor and with a pair of huge crystal-energy black wings. Carrying a huge metallic object, with really confusing patterns and black mist radiating from within it. The creature, just like a blob, was somewhat shiny, as if made of glass or polished marble, with cosmic patterns of white and black under the (skin) creating an impression of other-worldness.

A marble black-white treant with a light black armor. Her arms were emitting a magical black mist that vined like a [vine] spell, in fact, it was completely engulfed and was emanating black mist from her radiating white core.

A slim pitch black figure that had **black demon** horns and a tail. Expressionless white shining spots the shape of eyes and an exterior engulfed in such absolute blackness that made some parts of the peculiar creature look 2 dimensional to an extent. It had spikes covering her armor, carrying an arsenal of weapons made of black crystals on her. Axes, knives, daggers, a weird looking metal club with small metallic cylindrical things on it (Minigun), a crystal black whip, bunch of strapped shining black shurikens, etc. A living arsenal one might say.

A humanoid figure dressed in a **black** **suit** of crystal-like metal with a black vortex energy mist for a head. Tall, firm, faceless...headless, with no exposed skin. Black gloves, black flawless shoes, a black collar around a black shirt which you could see from under the black suit. Everything emitting a small black mist. For all exposed parts of a shapeless vortex of a head looked like platinum-ish sharp blob-ish crystalline metal.

A figure that looked like a thick, sturdy cosmic dark **crystalline** **golem** also encased in black metallic armor. 7 feet tall, five wide, and emanating a black mist so strongly that armor was barely visible.

A humongous humanoid 9 feet tall, four wide, wearing the super heavy black crystalline armor of a weird looking **knight** , one wondered if it was even possible to move in such a thing. Carrying a sword of, what the, a ripple in spacetime black hole itself shaped like a sword emitting disintegration aura around it, distorting reality itself a few millimeters around it. and a big metal looking object tube. (imagine a pure black, artistic, crystalline Space Marine).

And a black, unproportionally tall and elongated black **crystal skeleton** with scary elongated bones and what seemed like a huge clock arm of a literal black bone on the back. Wearing completely nothing, emanating uncalm black mist from what seemed like under the very bones themselves. Everywhere and nowhere at once. With an overflowing strong yet dim white energy from inside the chest and a long skull that had two pairs of glowing white slits of eyes.

All of them had immaculate posture. Royal straight backs. Eye and mind stealing entrance and terrifying mists. But one thing was dead obvious, they were powerful. What they wore, what they had equipped, what they wielded, they saw it only once, on the Sorcerer King and his so-called floor guardians. No, the one they are watching right now are radiating with much more powerful radiance. It was so huge that Evileye could feel magical overflow without any spells or skills from that distance away. Sheer embodiments of the natural instinct of certain death and danger. Evileye was far over her head. But as an ant can't fully comprehend but still understands a difference between a human and a skyscraper, she too could see that whatever they were, they outclassed any Demon God she ever faced.

'What in the world is happening. Is this the end of the world?' Evileye wanted to flee, but she was lost, lost in mind and heart, she could feel that those eight are unworldly strong. Clearly stronger than Zeshi, stronger than PDL, stronger than Jaldabaoth. 'No impossible! What kind of creatures are they? Stronger than the King of Gods?' They stood there for a few seconds looking around as if accessing surrounding, possibly even enjoying it, Evileye thought she saw a small smile on a few of them as the creatures looked at each other. 'Are they talking telepathically?'

Suddenly the elongated black crystal skeleton started to walk towards Evileye looking her dead in the eyes. Her scrying astral was about twenty yards away from the big circle formation. 'No! It can't be happening! 9th tier! He didn't even cast a spell, could it be he can see through…' The crystal skeleton figure grabbed Evileye by the throat lifting her astral body to its own eye level. 'How?' Evileye was freaking out. She never heard of an astral body being physically touched let alone by a hand. And here she was, dangling like a fly in a spider's web. But that creature had a weird sense of curiosity and an interest in the women.

Then, it pulled her relatively close to itself and spoke, in a firm, powerful, ancient voice of strong resolve and military discipline:

"This proximate sector is unidentified, tell us the name of this world little-one."

His voice confused her. 'What is he talking about, what kind of gods are they, is it because I approached, what is it even talking about, the name of the world? Fuck, are they gods from different worlds? Are they from Heaven, or Hell, or worse?! NO! Can't be, they don't know the name of this world...Fuck me, I screwed up, we have to retreat!'. Evileye mind was running on overclock speed as she panicked and tried to escape the hold. The figure just held her for a good twenty seconds, unfazed, like it could snap her neck as easy as breathing. But she sensed that it didn't want any real harm to her. 'Why…?'

Before she could finish her long chain of thought another voice interrupted. It came from a black glassy treant. It was a soft female voice that had compassion in it, yet she could sense mercy and malice intents at the same time:

"Forgive 10-01, I am certain it's not necessary to hold our first encountered humanoid intelligent life-form by the throat no matter what world we are in, right?" She said looking at the skeleton with a soft tone, sharp look, and a gentle smile.

As she said that skeleton softly placed Evileye on the ground, raised a hand and a wave of what feels like [Heal], [Lion's Heart], and [Restore Mana] flooded not only into Evileye through her astral body but an entirety of the Blue Rose.

Treant continued with a firm voice of a leader announcing to everyone.

"Mission's priority is white and we should act according to protocol. But **It** will collapse this dimension soon, this world is too weak, psionic energy is trivial, almost nonexistent. We must act ourselves and fast, the rest can arrive after we establish a link, but we need 6th, I propose a total _Exterminatus_." She announced looked into the general direction of everyone else as they gave her a stiff look but few still nodded a bit.

Expressionless black-crystal skull with two pairs of glowing white eyes of so-called 10-01 simply turned from the staring contest with the Evileye and walked back to the still open portals.

Then the cosmic golem quickly approached the bowing animal, somehow only in a few steps, yet traveling fifty meters in a blink of an eye. It spoke in a slow loud voice that couldn't be coming from such a 'small' creature, but should have rather from a speaking mountain:

"You there, are there any gods in this world or any powerful beings that you are aware of?"

The lycan was clearly shaking with horror and despair with the tearing eyes. It wasn't smart enough to answer the questions but it was smart enough to understand how pitifully weak it was. It just shook there sensing a smidget of their power, but that smidget was enough to overwhelm every instinct legendary creature had screamed that he must obey or die! After a few seconds of shaking a slim pitch black figure that had black demon horns and a tail and shining white eyes spoke in a cold neutral voice:

"Could it be simply not intelligent enough? Clearly it's smart enough not to pick a fight, however, instinctual obedience and cognitive perception are quite different things. It's not a key and code 2 is not applicable. I am honestly surprised. It has been a while since we encountered grey sectors, let alone within **It**."

"I guess" answered golem.

In the next instance golem lightly waved his finger while it was still down and lycan was disintegrated and blown away as if he was made out of dust. Not a sound, not a spell, not even a reaction from the lycan, he was just blown as a pile of ash under a soft autumn wind. If made out of dust in the face of the wind spell he dispersed into the air in the form of countless dark particles, a black mist.

So horrifying was this scene that Blue Rose couldn't hold it back. A wave of shivers engulfed Evileye. The women of legend settled on fighting foes no matter how powerful, just shook. The scene was comically peaceful, but once the realization hit the rest, Gagaran had a throw-up feeling, but her stomach was empty. Twins and Lakyus did too, they were also visibly shaken, practically hugging their knees, never could they have imagined such horrorous scene in front of them. Jaldabaoth was bad, but this, this is clearly jumping over their, no this world's head. Those creatures, greater than monster's monster, greater than God Kings, Greater than Jaldabaoth himself, those things, they could feel, that those creatures viewed mortal lives so lowly that word embodiments of Death doesn't even begin to apply. The entities that are not of this realm. In the name of hope, whatever is left of it, let them be antagonized to Ainz Ooal Gown.

Absolutely ignoring the astral body of Evileye which she was sure by now all of them could clearly see, but just chose to ignore, they all went back towards their respective portals. They stood to the right of them facing to the side of it for someone who will be exiting. Like guards. The Blue Rose were pierced again. Then the second wave of entities exited the portal. They looked the same as the first. Then the third wave, fourth, fifth… Every wave crushed them, breaking effects of protective spells and rings they wore as if they were not there. The creatures lined up facing each other and creating a passage for the one exiting. Uniformed weapons, armor, and clothes of unGodly quality and power. An overall theme of jet black glass with some black-platinum cosmos and occasional white lining. After about hundred of each (type) exited, looking identical, filling the circle in eight separate sections leaving a section empty with no portal. The earth in the leftover section turned black as 'they' came rising from the underground. Completing the circle with nine sections. From the top, it might look like a pie chart with nine similar all-black sections. The last section was filled with them, no other way to describe it. Black mists with a humanoid upper body and lack of definitive shape lower than a torso. No semblance of limbs but six ball-sized orbs of concentrated black mists flying around their wide black mist of shoulders. Mist head, with three sets of white glowing eyes and a terrifyingly huge smile that took half of the face. With no skin and only huge white exposed teeth of pure whiteness. Each half a foot long, relatively thin, three rows, hundreds of them. Terrifying view of creatures whose smiles and existence seem to mock very life itself. Each creature was the size of a small car. Their presence made things so much worse. They flew from underground as if it didn't even exist. 'Astrals?' Thought Evileye.

By this point, she has lost her calm and begun losing her senses, the entirety of Blue Rose were. Losing strings of rational thinking, as the mere existence of each and every one of those creatures seemed to have worsened the piercing terror and growing panic in Blue Rose's hearts. 'Are all of them that strong and how many more are there?' Were the only thoughts they could muster. The dark mists weren't different from one another, in fact, all creatures of the types looked identical and one couldn't tell them apart. Maybe by voice but it wasn't clear if those last monstrosities could even talk. There were a lot of them in that circle, 1000 maybe (900 actually). Black mist auras overlapped into a single continuous flow of black energy that radiated three meters up. Overwhelming effects of earlier given spell that gave Blue Rose bravery. Those entities did not emit any killer intent or anything of the sort. They were just present, but it was clear by now that the Blue Rose, the Evileye, were losing it. Losing it completely.

'What was this formation, a ritual?' Then, they all in unison kneed and bowed really low. That action shot another wave of horrifying lightning through the Blue Rose. Waking them from falling into a depth of despair and sanity, only to drop into a deeper pit.

The thought of welcoming someone higher and more powerful than they didn't even appear to them until… the next instance the presence.

No, the wrong word, something impaled and crushed the world, reaped their souls, devoured their minds, and inhumanly-unbearable engulfed the remaining of their sanity. Becoming everything there is, replacing the air with the pressure that made them struggle to breathe.

Then it stepped out of the white portal from the draconic section, looking similar to the cosmic white draconic creatures before, except now it was divinely white. Wearing glowing white armor with elegant golden lining. Radiating small black and white lightning like energies around it, a few thousand per second. Within incredibly powerful updraft of white mist aura that created a wind turbulence around. (Imagine Arche seeing Ainz mana but with white mist and x3 times more powerful). The scene was so unbelievable and beautiful that team Blue Rose even forgot to fear for a second. It visibly took a deep inhale and lightnings as if absorbed begun to disappeared until there were no more. Next followed the white treant, the white demon, the white blob, the white golem, the white suits, the white huge knight, the white skeleton and then opened another white portal from behind the mist section from which exited the white mist.

All of them were wearing the same crystalline white armor. All were clearly superiors to the one who entered first. Undoubtedly stronger. The sheer presence gave it away. Blue Rose were heavily protected, prepared, resistant, distant, and experienced in facing malice and killer intents. But this was different, the enemy they were facing wasn't even releasing any killer intent. They were just there. If anything, Evileye felt that creatures were heavily suppressing their presences. She just felt that if they released their killer intent they all would die on spot.

The team were far away, no risk to them one might think. No. If those things wanted, they might as well end the world and not notice. How a pitiful amoeba cannot comprehend size difference between a Galaxy and a Universe, Blue Rose couldn't tell an extent by which the Whites were stronger.

The Whites, their very existence in this realm, which was clearly suppressed, brought Evileye through her astral body to such a high degree of panic attack and absolute terror that her body began to physically cramp. Horror and indomitable pressure was overwhelming every bit of her existence. Instincts went blank from a total mush of a chaos that destroyed their senses the moment Whites appeared. Nervous systems critically overloaded as if under a shock therapy. Loss of control over one's bodily fluids was long, long gone. So bad were the Whites.

As if it was even possible, the team were surprised even further, the Blue Rose, once a proud and undefeated team of an adamantite class were pale in an upheaving insanity. These eight figures took a step forward and creatures identical to them exited the portals, again, and again, and again until there were about ten of each respective Whites walking through the columns of Blacks to the center where they stood next to each other in a motionless circle.

Then the second group of the superiors kneeled and bowed in unison, as well, facing the dead center. Everyone was facing the middle of the circle, kneeling, bowing. And then the Blue Rose died, their hearts were still racing, but minds?!

Quick ripple through the space above the center followed by a shockwave of energy that engulfed everything up to the real Blue Rose and even further. They couldn't tell how much the wave engulfed, but they wouldn't have been surprised if it was an entire kingdom, heck, entire continent. The World turned black and white. It felt like time stopped, but Blue Rose could clearly still think and feel, of whatever is left of their minds. The vortex, three, four, five-dimensional vortex, the bizarre whirlpool, a cataclysmic and unstoppable creation and destruction broke off in the dead center about twenty meters up in the air. Slowly increasing in size to five, seven, nine meters in diameter. Energy, power, rainbow lightnings and sparkles instantly erupting and disappearing in what seemed to be like a few million per second destroying an entire mountain and beyond. It was emitting such a powerful wave of white and black condensed aura energy, such an overwhelming power that felt like it swallowed the whole forest. (Like 'sec 26' youtube: Meliodas Tragic Backstory - Nanatsu no Taizai)

It turned previously black misted circle with the center of white into pure whiteness and some kilometers beyond. Then the world time continued again and everything disappeared. From the vortex remained but a single white dot, smaller than a pea, but it shined like a sun. It ascended on the ground, morphed into a figure of an elongated skeleton of pure white energy emitting pure whiteness of a spiking sharp white hard aura, not mist.

Clearly different from the previous crystal white skeletons as this one wasn't even white, it was a concentrated, pure, unstoppable power. The erupting energy body radiated-an aura that looked like an unworldly rampaging amorphous energy field. So powerful that it warped reality itself. As if a moment of thermonuclear detonation of reality bending that went full ham and then the dial was twisted all the way over once again and left non-stop.

The dead epicenter was incomprehensible! Vines of white energy and aura were unfathomably fast, spinning, swirling and spiking from the creature for a few kilometers around, warping reality, sublimating matter, bending light, breaking perception, and defining seemingly laws of physics themselves! Immediate surrounding instantly turned into white and black decomposing matter, the black misty ash and pure light radiance. The energy that the creature radiated was so bright that it completely burned Evileye's astral eyes out and most of her body. The night has become a world of pure brightness. The vines and spikes of energy didn't touch Evileye's body nor Blue Rose. As if they dodged them deliberately. But she was sure, she would be instantly killed, erased from the very existence if it so much as fazed them. Radiance slowly decreased and the entity just stood there, immaculate, unfazed, glowing with celestial white light. The God! Than the aura begun disappeared as if absorbed back into the creature. Slowly suppressing until it was gone completely and in the next moment, even Blacks and Whites flinched a little.

Everyone's world imploded as it squashed them from the inside out! Literal vitals were dropping, the wave of the True Presence has ascended on to this mortal world. Every cell in their distant small bodies, every atom of their infidecimly weak beings, every lose thought has clouded with The Presence. Almost hilarious how whatever effect the team had from the previous entities was trivial, negligible, insensible in the presence of the True And Only God! It felt kind of similar to before, not holiness, not darkness, just pure and unrivaled power like before. But times unconventional, incomprehensible degree. Even the rings of lion heart which passively protected with continuous spell [Lion Heart] active as well as a tier 5 [Bravery] cast on them by Lakyus after they felt the first eight creatures was unsensible anymore. And potions to increase resistances to high auras and presences which they drank after [Bravery] as if withered in the face of whatever hit this mortal realm. Even an emergency trump card artifact that Evileye secretly acquired from the Sorcerer Kingdom, which cost her entire life worth of savings, tier 7 status effect resistance which was currently active on her body. All were out-leagued, outclassed, outmatched and flattened so badly that the word pathetic does not even begin to describe it. Of whatever you describe this God of an Angel, Holy Devil, Incarnation of Life and Death itself-The God's God, word desolating terror was fucking too small!

And then it spoke in a literal world bending voice of unnatural, primordial power that can't even be described with mortal words, because there are no words for immeasurable depth and absurdity that it caused. As if the message was stabbed, drilled and then exploded in their very minds using Gagaran's warpick itself. The voice ascended:

"Raise."

It spoke in a strong voice, but the power of it was such that the very ground itself shook, as countless strong earthquake erupted, the Blacks and Whites all stood in unison, seemingly unfazed by moving earth or the power held in the voice of the God.

The being, an angel of death continued:

"What are we?"

"For we are shield-that protects!" Yelled everyone in unison leaving a crazy loud echo. That could surely be heard all the way in Kingdom. Trees bent away from the powerful wave of wind that erupted as they spoke.

"What are we?" the being clearly raised the voice.

"For we are sword-that slays!" Continued to yell the armada of Blacks and Whites as entire trees that were around begun to break and bend away from the exploding sound.

"What are we?" the elongated energy skeleton asked in a louder and harsher tone.

"For we are gears-of peace!" After which clouds began to circle up into a cyclone.

"What are we?" It spoke in a powerful and now really loud voice. The cyclone erupted in powerful lightnings and trees in the immediate surrounding begun ripping off whole and fly in a circular motion into the sky.

"For we are tools-of war!" Shouted the group so loudly that Blue Rose's eardrums begun to bleed. Minds overloaded, instincts trampled, the insanity of the highest ordered with quickly falling vitals. Only Evileye was barely, barely trying to hold it.

"What are we?" It was practically yelling. Entire mountain range shook and avalanches begun to disappear in newly formed cracks size of a grand canyon that begun appearing all over the area.

"For we are life-that raise!

For we are death-that raze!

For we are the eternal blaze!" Declared the army hitting their weapons on the floor or clasping their hands together engulfing everything in a fifty-kilometer radius into a blue light that stretched as high as the eye can see. The size of a freaking country! The circle was made of numerous constantly changing runic hieroglyphics in endless circles within circles. Like a huge super complex form of a Gallifreyan writing. (Google it).

"What are we? It said in a grim low tone almost whispering yet everyone could hear it. The endless magic circle began to seemingly charge up and runes began to shake in a weird unnatural way.

"For we are The Emperor's will!" Said everyone in a powerful firm voice of conviction. The flat two-dimensional shining circle of complex runic hieroglyphics exploded upwards with trillions upon trillions complex magical seals, circles, letters, numbers and glyphs that connected filling everything all the way till the end of skies as a pillar. Constantly changing, at least a dozen per second, everything slowly moved as a huge system of ungodly complexity.

The ascended white figure took a five-second pause.

"What is your duty?" He asked in a rhetorical yet still powerful tone. Glyphs, circles, power, magic, everything began to move in an insanely fast manner.

"To serve The Emperor's will!" spoke everyone in the circle in unison.

All those voices overlapped so perfectly and so powerfully that the newly created echo easily popped eardrums of the Blue Rose's bodies who were bathing in the blue light of running hieroglyphs and weird writing that has engulfed them. As if experiencing death with every word spoken. Everyone in the Blue Rose but Evileye died after the words 'will!' Organs were shaken and some even ripped off, concussion of the severest degree, the very fluids in the body would begin to boil soon.

"What is The Emperor's will?!"

That last two parts clarified something for Evileye's rapidly fading sanity, life, and rational thinking. Honestly, it was a miracle she was still alive, but she was a woman of the legends! She heard the last part in her soul and not in her head, her eardrums were gone and she was dying fast, really fast. [Translocation Damage] didn't help as much as she thought it would. Even though she was barely grasping for life, she was sure he is the superior and mightiest of them all. Yet he, the Ruler of the Superiors to the God Kings, he… 'what is going on… ' At that moment she realized. He too, this True God was but a pawn, a subordinate to the so-called _The_ _Emperor_.

"To Kill All Gods!" Replied the armada. With the sheer power of their voices, they cracked the earth down into humongous rifts, all the way down to the very lava and caused whirlpools of macro-reality distortions in the surrounding mountain ranges and beyond.

This answer shocked, astonished, dumbfounded and terrified whatever's left of dying blooded Evileye. As she lay in the pool of blood with ruptured organs and made her last exhale, her undead body gave up her final thought 'Why...?''

"For that is The Emperor's will!" The energy skeleton yelled as he began slowly raising his hand's palms facing up. The moment he did the absolute madness of an apocalypse begun. Ground, water, forest, entire mountain range and very tectonic plates themselves cracked, fractured, fissured, bursted and instantly flew up as if gravity was slowly getting reversed. The humongous rifts in the ground to the very lava erupted as endless river geysers of plasma-like lava beamed up at a supersonic speed, cutting the world of blue light with red. If one looked from heavens, those huge rifts created nine complex red and white sigils on the huge blue magical spell circle. With a huge nine edged star shining into the skies from the very center of it all. It was a grand spell of truly unfathomable magnitude.

The entities that surpass God King, then their clear superiors who are what, The Almighty True gods' Gods, and now an entity that surpassed even them head and shoulders that claims to be carrying a will of someone even more powerful named The Emperor. (If only she knew that the last one isn't even close to The Emperor's true power.) 'And the last part, that their duty is to carry Emperor's will by killing all Gods?!' The team, if not dead, would have lost any semblance of sanity or logic long ago, but this, this would have been too much for anyone who might have had any chance at staying sane or alive. The voice continued.

"Carry The Emperor's will! His might will ascend, his enemies will fall. For he will cleanse all the worlds, unite all the worlds, and rule all the worlds. For he will bring the peace in this eternal war, for he is The Emperor and we are his tools of war!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE EMPEROR! FOR THE EMPEROR!" Shouted everyone while under their praises the energy skeleton known as 6th yelled:

"In Nomine Imperatoris-Ultra Tier Magic, Chrono-Exterminatus!" World sigils exploded in the white and golden auras as the world circle of blue was imploding with all colors of the rainbow so rapidly and thunderously that the stun impacted the entire world down to its very core. As if the entire world was a heart, it began to beat with a thunderous afterimage. The Blacks and Whites raised one hand and begun pouring what seemed like a misty white and black energy into the very middle as the 6th raised his hand up completely and begun twisting it counterclockwise. Seemingly grabbing something and struggling a bit. The world-beating got faster and faster. The Blacks and Whites raised a second hand and a humongous amount of power was released towards the 6th. The flow was blinding, instantly vaporizing entire mountain range that was flowing up nearby. As well as the earth below causing endless hypersonic high pitch sound explosion similar to lightning and jets combined. Until entities that surpassed God Kings who were rallying, suddenly went silent.

NO! Entire world did! Every sound, every movement, absolutely everything went silent and froze. Suddenly the ring of white portals has created a large cocoon of a force field, from the inside of which Blacks and Whites could see how the spell froze everything before unimaginable happened.

The world exploded so violently it defied all logic. A blender of forbidden laws of physics that ruptured reality around as if someone took too much LSD and then attempted to paint insanity! Pockets of accelerated and decelerated time, shadows of otherworld creatures, multidimensional entropy denaturing the spacetime continuum of appearing and disappearing singularities. Cascade of disintegrating matter as it broke up into pure energy exploding into an unstoppable end of the times. The world was no more. The 6th slowly turned his bony energy palm counterclockwise. Slowly, firmly, struggling a bit. With every second, his hand which was raised up with the palm looking into the sky turned by 1 second as if a clock. But every time it did the magical intensity increased by a large degree speeding up everything beyond the cocoon. After 60 seconds of rising power when seemingly entire world has been engulfed in the turbulence of undefinable chaos and immeasurable power, 6th has let go and the next instant all went white blank.

The world continued on. But everything was peaceful. Earth was around and time is flowing fine. Trees were once again green, mountains tall and snowy, everything seemed back to normal. Even birds are flying and a deer is eating grass behind the bushes. Things one simply can't be ready for. White God of death, has re-winded time by 2 years!

A white creature in white crystal suits looked at the so-called 6th, the energy skeleton and said in a soft complimenting voice:

"Seems the spell worked, although it's weird that it required so much power. Sorry for assisting in the spell but according to my calculations we overused amount of magic required for the outcome by at least a few thousand times. **It** must've intervened. Current rally point has been established. We must leave at once and notify The Emperor of this incident. His Majesty also said he wanted to be the first one to explore a newly discovered world such as _this_ one and… That explains it. I sense an abnormal hex temporal turbulence with traces of voiders and other worlds, and even sub-worlds as well. We have caught up a number of hitchhikers in the process, hundreds, even thousands. They must've scattered across time. Most are from different timelines...sir... I detect that quite a few are from the forbidden quadrant." Long pause. "God Emperor protect this fragile world." A quite two-second pause.

"Intelligent beings, numbering 56 are approaching us from the South-West. We must leave and notify The Emperor. Timeline isn't right." Finished one of the white crystal suits with a whirlpool of an aura for the head as it clasped hands together and said.

"Domum Redire!"

All nine white portals instantly connected via the white bolts of lightning with one another creating a 9 pointed star. In the next blink, silently, the entirety of Blacks, Whites, and 6th were gone. Instantly, simultaneously, as if they were never there to begin with. But the world has changed forever, for not only The Emperor has now found this world and has taken interest in it. Now they knew that something has have had happened there.

Blue Rose sat in a bar in the Re-Estize drinking, eating, laughing, and joking after a successful mission. When the atmosphere darkened and tensed up. They all instantly got a feeling, not some dejavu, not a hinch, but something else entirely. They all just suddenly felt like their existence doesn't matter. They all felt empty, cold, lost. Like they were incomprehensibly small. Unfathomably little. Not even a dust's dust of a ghost's ghost. As if their world shattered, minds broke, reality warped by something they can't even remember. A cold sweat broke off on all of them as they had no idea what was going on. It was just a quick instance that didn't even feel real after a second. In a minute or two while they began to slowly calm down and think of what happened, only Evileye had but one thought on her mind as she squeezed her fist. 'The Emperor'.

 **Author's Note: If you like it, or not, please leave a** _ **review and/or a comment**_ **! I would be much obliged.**

 **Also sorry, yes I know, creatures description is too long. But once I wrote it, I spent so much effort I didn't feel like deleting it. I tried my best conveying respective strength of New Worlders and so-called Blacks, Whites, and 6th. Hope you like the whole concept.**

 **I am not a professional writer, far from it. I'll publish the next chapter in the foreseeable future, so don't give up on the story just yet. Feel free to open a discussion with me and share your opinion. If that is possible, I am still not sure how this website works, this is my first ever attempt to write Fanfic so yeah, give me your opinion, cut me some slack, and don't forget to enjoy yourself. See you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Bakery

**Bakery - Chapter 2**

The entire world is but a thick layer of smashed and disfigured corpses as a literal stream of blood is flowing quietly nearby. The sky is blood red and the signs of endless war are seen in burnt out remains of a city. Rubbles, smoke, a smell of rotten gore and still burning flesh all over the visible horizon. A small girl age of seven is standing alone in the middle of the massacred town square, weeping, quietly.

Holding a bloodied katana which is as long as she is tall in her right hand. And her small twitching left hand which is burned all the way until shoulder. Exposing raw meat.

She looked up as she saw stars falling. She made a soft inhale, stopped weeping and quietly walked over to a laying semi-living body of a burned women. With dead eyes, she slightly raised her katana and jabbed it ferociously into a skull of a woman. Over and over and over again.

"I'm sorry mama" Girl continued weeping as she fell to her knees and looked up. All she saw now were falling stars bright in the sky.

Survival for the sake of survival. Another day, for war, is never pretty.

She began to slowly open her eyes as she was hearing some female voices laughing.

"And he was like, wait a second...is that mine?! Hahahahaha!" Said a big woman in heavy armor and a warpick at her side.

A group of sturdy looking females all dressed weirdly but heavily armed were conversing, sitting around a campfire laughing and joking around while a stew was boiling in the middle. They were all in a small but cozy looking cave.

"Hey, she is awake." Said Tina as everyone turned to the corner of the cave where a young woman no older than 20 was laying on her back uncomfortably.

"Are you okay there? What's your name?" Said Lakyus. The leader of a Blue Rose and a person with an unnaturally big heart for this world.

"My name is Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, the leader of the adventurer team Blue Rose. We found you just outside the cave in the crater, wolves were about to eat you alive. We are glad we found you in time. Are you cold or hungry?"

The laying girl in the corner was quite tall, almost 6 feet. Slightly curvy ginger hair, beautiful snow white skin, deep purple eyes and healthy looking pink lips. Overall world beauty. But what was more peculiar, was her outfit. Which looked like a light orange suit which seemed like it was weaved with metal fibers (Google Ant-Man 2 Ghost) but orange. She didn't seem injured but she looked exhausted and in pain.

While slowly coming back to her senses and waking up she visibly remembered something and hurriedly begun to search over her nonexistent pockets. After a few seconds of desperate looking, she looked at her arms and then lay back on the floor and covered her face with a side of her hand and exclaimed.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She cursed with an elegant and soft voice.

"Yo, orange girl, are you alright there? We didn't rob you if that's what you are thinking." Said Gagaran.

"It's not that, it's, it's complicated." Answered a girl in orange still laying on the floor.

"Hey, why don't you join us for a small piece of freshly cooked wolf here and tell us how a fine lady such yourself ended up on the mountain in the blizzard, unconscious and dressed up like that. Hahaha." Finished Gagaran.

The girls slightly moved emptying a log for a newcomer. After a minute or so she slowly stood up and walked to them. She quickly sat down and took a mug of tea which Lakyus gave her.

"So, you still didn't tell us your name?" Said Tia

"ID: IZ 34-63-22-11, but you can call me Lilith, Lilith Light." Answered a girl in orange as she was staring into the fire and taking soft sips of tea.

"Not sure what ID and numbers you are talking about, but nice to meet you Lilith Light. You can call me Gagaran. You've had it pretty hard? Laying alone unconscious in the blizzard. We girls must stick together right evil boss?" Joked Gagaran as she gave her a friendly elbow punch.

"I must agree with Gagaran. God knows what might have happened to you. Are you feeling better now?" Said Lakyus

"Yeah thanks, I am starting to feel better." Said Lilith as wood begun to crack.

"So Lilith, tell us, who are you and how did you end up in that situation. Oh, also what's with the armor? I've never seen anything like that. Looks like a weaved metal, yet it looks sturdy. Also seems magically enchanted, must've cost a hefty fortune!"

"You girls aren't of the Imperium I suppose." Said Lilith as she chuckled sadly looking into her mug.

"No, we are not of the...Imperium as you said, right? What is it?" Answered Lakyus.

"Before we talk can I ask you something?" Said Lilith.

"Sure, ask anything you want." Exclaimed Lakyus.

"What's with the masked one? I could sense hostility and malice aimed at me the moment I woke up."

"Honestly we are not sure ourselves, we hoped you could tell us. Ever since we accidentally found you she was just silently staring at you. Did you two had a beef in the past or something?" Said Lakyus.

"No. I am fairly certain I've never been in this lands before." Replied Lilith calmly.

"You are one of them! The evil deities!" Yelled Evileye with a cold angry voice.

Everyone freaked, out but moved composed instantly grabbing their weapons and readying themselves for an escape fight. They trusted Evileye enough to not question her when it came to judging enemies, generally. Although she did sometimes went overboard. And that statement, surely such a pretty lady can't be the infamous monster who roamed the earth 200 years ago and pillaged the countries!

As everyone jumped up and readied themselves to fight, Lilith calmly continued sipping her tea sitting on the log and then after a deep exhale replied.

"I am not sure what an evil deity is but I am certain you are mistaking me for it. Please calm down and explain the reasoning behind your vexed statement." Stated Lilith looking straight at the Evileye.

Barely holding her anger Evileye screamed on top of her lungs: "You! It's you! Monsters in red and orange weaved metal clothes who burned my village, killed my moma, my popa, my brothers and sisters and everyone I ever loved! It's all you! I know! I was small but I remember, I remember who did it!" She couldn't hold it back as a stream of tears was pouring from underneath the mask. She was shaking with hatred and long-suppressed grief.

"Hmmm, red and orange, are you sure you haven't seen any more colors?" Replied Lilith with a calm but intrigued voice.

Her statement took a-back everyone as they understood that her people were certainly involved in what happened. But more they thought about it, the more questions they had. As well as to Evileye herself.

"Huhhhh, so you agree it was you and yours! That you did it all!" Yelled Evileye as she raised her hand about to cast a spell.

"Not per-se me but certainly sounds like one of ours. However, I doubt they killed your friends and family deliberately. It was most likely that they were simply caught up in the fight they had there. Listen. We are not bad people. We fight threats and dangers only to protect sentience that unfortunately has been dwindling this vast world lately. You do not strike me as bad people, but you must surely be aware that no matter how strong one is, you can't save everyone. People die and we can't always get them back. Resurrection isn't always an option. We all lost loved once, people we cared about, and the one who relied on us." She said with a grim tone.

"Anyways, I am still not aware of where I am. But judging from your outfits, weapons, responses, and actions I am certain I am not within Imperium nor Chaos borders which makes this quite problematic and raises more questions than answers." Analyzed Lilith as she finished pouring herself some more tea. Seemingly unfazed by a threatening adamantite class team.

To everyone's surprise, Evileye fell to her knees, lowered her hands and begun to cry as she shrugged. Blue Rose was a bit lost and didn't feel like that women posed a threat, but what worried them most was their teammate's reaction. A few minutes past and everyone lowered their weapon. Evileye slowly stood back up and sat in front of Lilith. Everyone else joined them and they sat quietly for almost an hour finishing their dinners. After the firewood has ended and Lakyus was about to call it a night Evileye said.

"Sorry, it was long ago and all I remember was a man and a women in red and orange who promised to protect us. They said that they came in peace. That they are the good guys. Then there were bright lights and colors and a loud roar. Next, I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up my entire village was burned to the ground. No one survived. Only me, somehow, and I was different. I needed to blame someone and when I saw you..." abrupted Evileye in a sad voice as she began to cry again.

After a few minutes of silence, Evileye stopped crying and took off her mask still covering her face in the shade of the hood.

"Wait, you said evil deities, that would make you over 200 years old?" Concerned and worried Lakyus asked Evileye as she realized something.

The rest of the night was Evileye's revelation to the team and the newcomer. Much to her surprise, they accepted her easily and Gagaran even began making jokes about her to loosen the mood.

By the morning everyone was tired but felt lighter somehow. Relieved of secrets and sensed the deeper bond between each other. Lilith just drank her tea, very slowly, all night long eavesdropping the girly talks occasionally smiling a bit. And occasionally doing short meditations.

"It's morning already, though we didn't get much sleep Re-Estize must be just half a day away and I don't want to stay in this cave any longer than I have to. We all need a bath." Stated Lakyus as she picked up her sword and finished packing the stuff into the wagon. The rest of the team did the same and within 15 minutes they were heading back to the city via the main road. Along with Lilith who quietly followed them all the way.

On the way back all 6 sat in the wagon and Gagaran started off.

"Now that we know shorty here is a hag, hahaha!"

Evileye instantly kicked her on the sheen and crossed her hands.

"Anyways, now you know her secret too. You must understand that we trust you a lot. In this places, people aren't as accepting as we are and they would kill any demi-human or heteromorph on sight. Especially undead. No matter how good of a person they are." Trailed Gagaran.

"Yes, although I am still working out the concept I appreciate the trust and once again thank you for taking me in and for being so hospitable." Said Lilith.

"Ofcourse, not a problem, girls must stick together!" Exclaimed Gagaran.

"I guess. Although I am still blind here. Can you please tell me where I am and what is a situation around? As I said I am not from around here and I don't know how things are done." Asked Lilith.

As talkative Gagaran and sometimes Lakyus trailed off into what the land and people are like and what is the situation with the annual war, nearby countries fighting each other and corrupt government and eight fingers controlling everything they accidentally began talking about their own exploits and achievements.

"Speaking of which, can you please tell us more about yourself?" Said Lakyus who was driving and occasionally giving her looks.

"Surely with that hefty armor of yours you have some epic tales to share."

"Sure, ummm, where to start. I am pragmatic, dedicated, active. I like reading, people have told me that I speak too much. Ummm, I love my job and I think I also like you girls." Claimed Lilith with a big smile on her face.

"Hahaha, we like you too. But you haven't said anything specific. Like you said you like your job, what is it and does it have anything to do with your peculiar dress?" Laughed off Lakyus.

Evileye and twins were quietly sitting in the back of the cart simply listening to the conversation. Twins never talked much anyways and Evileye was still trying to accept herself being exposed to the team.

"Well, you see, I am not exactly permitted to share any specific information. I've already spoken too much. But I must assure you that I am greatly thankful to you and for letting me join you for a ride. I am still recovering strength and seeing you helping a stranger, it's kind of inspiring." She said with a small laugh and cheerful voice.

"We see, well, we are glad we met you. We became adventurers so we could help people." Said Lakyus looking at her sword.

"Well, we almost arrived, any last word of advice?" Asked Lilith

"Well, if this dress of yours isn't only for show and you have some skill, you could join adventurer guild. This place can use some more badass girls like us! Hahaha" Said Gagaran giving her a strong pat on the back.

"Thanks, I'll try. I am still thinking of what to do next. But also a word of advice from me. If you see anyone in colored armor like mine or better, be extremely polite. They are strong, very strong." She jumped off the wagon and begun to walk to the city by herself. A few meters behind the wagon.

Hesitating a little before calling out to the team as they were beginning to enter a loud crowd outside. "Tell them an astratite is hexed and requires evac from the grey zone. **Code Delta**. Oh, if the suits are of any color be extremely polite and straightforward. If you don't earn their attention right away they might accidentally kill you before you get a chance to speak. Not all of us are friendly. Oh and if they are about to fight someone, just flee. Run, fly, teleport, get out as far as possible asap…!" Trailed off the voice of Lilith as a large crowd of people begun to make a loud fuzz about famous team Blue Rose entering the city. Lilith vanished in the crowd of people leaving once again confused Blue Rose to their own thoughts.

Her last request was a bit scary. 'What kind of people was she talking about? Speak politely and straightforward, sure. Accidently kill an adamantite group? Nani? Surely there is only a handful of monsters who can even do that deliberately. And flee? Was she actually serious?' And similar thoughts were running through their minds as only Evileye remembered a glimpse of a dejavu she had a month ago. As she planted a crucial thought "Is she with The Emperor? I must ask her next time we meet."

Lilith's light orange set of weaved metallic armor has brought the attention of everyone who saw her wandering the streets. She entered with Blue Rose so guards haven't stopped her to question but she was now in the middle of the largest street just walking around and watching various shops, people walking, kids playing, buildings, and many more. Her posture was weird. Something between military and royal. Weirder was how she held her hands behind her back as she walked. Not many women did that. Guards approached her a few times but she managed to talk her way out of it. After about 2 hours or so she stumbled upon a building with a sign on top and many armed men and women inside. She could see they all had small metal plates with their names hanging like necklaces through the open door. It was Re-Esteze's adventurers' guild.

She walked in with a confident posture and a head held high. It was hard to say what caught attention more. Her beautiful metallic armor of supreme quality or her looks which quickly became the center of men's and women's discussions.

As she approached the reception desk she warmly yet firmly asked the receptionist:

"Excuse me, is this the adventurer's guild?"

"Yes, it is. Welcome to our fine establishment, how may I help you...today?" Replied a middle age woman with a smile and curious looks as she stared at a peculiar set of armor.

"I would like to sign up as an adventurer. Would that be possible?"

"Yes, of course... That would be 6 silver coins. Additional 3 coppers if you want us to fill in the documents for you." Replied the women.

"Right, money. Money, money, money…" Chanted Lilith as she turned around and saw everyone in the room staring at her and her figure. The suit was tight and made a great deal of emphasis on one's shape. 'I need a cape' Thought Lilith.

She reached into a small section behind her belt buckle and swiftly pulled out a coin.

Fairly large, almost twice bigger than Kingdom's. The coin was pure white, shining and radiating enchantment. With tens of tiny but incredibly detailed magical sigil of various looks on one side, constantly moving, breaking and merging. And nine intertwined circles with their own symbols on the other side. And 'God Emperor Protects' as well as 'United Imperium' written on the side of the coin.

The receptionist women took the coin and inspected it with wide open eyes as she never even thought such 'jewelry' was even possible to make. To her surprise, the coin weight almost nothing and she didn't even know what metal it was made out of. Whatever it was she couldn't accept it, on one side it wasn't commonly accepted currency. On the other, this 'coin' alone surely costed a small fortune to craft. A thought of damaging and dirtying such precious masterpiece struck a wave of fear in her.

"What kind of money do you accept then?" Anticipated Lilith as a receptionist women still stared at insanely intricate design and fine print of her coin slowly reaching to return it.

"Ummm, what do you mean? Any Human Nations currency should work: gold, silver, and copper coins, platinum sometimes although we might be hard-pressed to finding you a change."

"I see. That is unfortunate?" She said as she spaced out thinking about something.

When suddenly from behind her a few robust looking middle-aged males in a full plate armors and magically enchanted weapons approached her and with cocky smirks said:

"We will pay for you, fine lady. It's an important job, you know. We would like to be compensated." They said with lustful eyes.

"Do you mean prostitution? I do not approve nor accept your offer. With all due respect leave." Lilith responded with a calm and soft voice still calculating something in her head. Moving her finger from left to right and back as if she is doing mental math.

"Who do you think you are? Do you even know who you are talking to?! We are Orichalcum team Warbeasts! Show some respect to elders and those with power! Ya twat! Probably some escape noble who never had to lift a finger in her life. Thinks she can be an adventurer, how cute." Their leader began to escalate the situation real fast.

"From where I am from, those with power act upon it to protect the one in need. Not enforce authority for personal gain. Once again, leave. Further responses will be ignored. Physical contact will be judged as hostile actions and act upon accordingly." She said with a firm voice and cold gleam in her eyes as she took out a coin and held it in her hand as she began to roll it between fingers still calculating and now muttering something.

"Hahaha, what ya gonna do, punch me? Scream? Run away? I haven't done anything. We are Orichalcums, brat! We are the authority here! Hey, guys, look, is she praying? Hahaha." He said as he was about to turn her towards himself, but the moment he touched her shoulder.

All five of them fell on the ground. Simultaneously. Like puppets whose strings have been cut. All unconscious, all having blood leak slowly from their mouths and nose. All falling on the floor instantly shifted the mood of the guild from that of disgust to that of deep fear.

As receptionist women were watching this whole situation unravel, she felt nothing but anger towards the twisted jerks who were the strongest in the guild at the moment. No-one but maybe adamantite or Noble would dare say anything to them. Their strength and skills were unarguable and irreplaceable in the Kingdom's current condition.

"Don't worry, they will live. But I suggest calling a cleric. I'll try my luck elsewhere, thank you for everything anyway." Said Lilith as she was leaving the counter.

As she was passing the bodies until she stopped and leaned over to say something to the leader:

"You shouldn't take your chances like that. You have no I idea what real power is."

She stood up, took a few more steps and then remembered something and turned to the dying group once again.

"And I'm much older than you! Prick." She finished off as she left the guild with people stepping aside creating an opening to the exit.

A few minutes passed and the atmosphere was still cold and scary. Healing priests showed up and when they turned the bodies to apply healing potion everyone felt a cold chill run down their spines. All five had a perfect dent in their full plate armors. All five in the area of the stomach, all five had a deep dent shaped exactly like a fist. No one talked, but everyone knew what just happened.

A few days have passed as Lilith left the city and simply jogged in a straight line nonstop towards the city of E-Rantel. She got general directions from the city guards and now was the second day of her small journey. Some tried attacking her but ended up like the Warbeats from before.

'Hmmm. I really need a cape. I really didn't like the looks those goblins were giving me.' She thought as from her shoulders and back materialized a fine silk orange cape with a beautiful design of intertwined magical sigils and nine-point star with symbols connected in a ring.

Recently a creature named Rughila, which claimed to be the legendary beast and guardian of the swamp attempted to fight Lilith but the outcome was the same, bloody punch to the stomach. 'This grey area really is weak. Even by grey standards. Fundamental humans, fundamental ogres, fundamental goblins, fundamental wolves. Even freaking fundamental insects and plants. Everything's fundamental, underdeveloped, rudimentary and primitive! No wonder these people are soft. Everything's soft! If this is the best this world has to offer I am not impressed. Okay, I may have lost a bit. I also don't recognize constellations. I wonder if there is anyone around who I can ask for directions? I may need to hurry up if this continues.'

As she was thinking that and walking through the forest she felt a significant energy surge just 4 clicks North-West of her.

'Interesting, class D equipment utilized in a place like this. Ohhh, is that a bloodlust of a mid-Yellow I sense. This is about to get a lot more interesting. I should probably act according to a protocol but I desperately need information. Those primitives don't even know what an astroport is, maybe the stronger one might know.'

As Lilith turned on her stealth mode. Activating highest level concealment spells she could use, she turned towards the direction she felt the presences from and instantly teleported there. As she witnessed an encounter between a true vampire and a group of really peculiar individuals, she felt like the vampire doesn't really fit into the power scale she has seen so far. Although the peculiar group was all still grey in terms of strength she was a little surprised to see a human weakling utilize a gear that is far more powerful than her. 'She must be a mutant. Or maybe deliberately enhanced, cyborg? Android? Maybe those so-called talents I heard from Blue Rose? They are strong by this world's standard, I guess. Probably influential and knowledgeable as well. The fastest way would be to face them head-on. Even with 1 class D and a few Gs at their disposal with their current power level they shouldn't be much of a threat.' thought Lilith to herself.

After suffering heavy casualties the team of peculiar individuals quickly regrouped and turned tails. Lilith was about to pursue them when she felt another creature wake up. Relatively weak, just a Green but surely this is not a coincidence. 'I marked them, I can catch up with them anytime' thought Lilith as she took off to a different direction.

She flew to the creature flying from shadow to shadow, like a shadow walker until she reached a fairly large hill with a large pile of boulders blocking the entrance into a cave. Lilith didn't know who she is going to encounter. But she knew that the Green is the only creature inside, so with little worry, she activated a weak Tier 6 spell [Overheat] as boulders begun to quickly meltdown and open the passage. After a good half a mile of walking through a large cave, she reached a huge open chamber. It was pitch black, but Lilith wasn't normal by any sense. She saw in absolute darkness but saw as if it was a bright day. And what she saw was a dragon waking up from a long slumber as it slowly raised it's tail and then its ears twitched. In the matter of a second, a huge almost twenty-five-meter long black dragon was standing reading the fangs, claws and fire breath to roast the intruder.

"Name yourself or face the wrath of Deep Darkness Dragon Lord you impudent human!" Roared the dragon so loudly Lilith was afraid the cave might collapse.

"Calm down there hot guy. I am not an enemy, I was just curious to see who you are."

"See who I am! You lower life form! How dare you filth enter my domain! How dare you…" Dragon's nose twitched a bit.

"Human! Where did you get those treasures of yours? If you tell me and give me them, then I will spare your life and let you serve me." Proclaimed the dragon.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lilith gave the dragon an honestly confused look.

"Don't play games with me human! That armor of yours...No, not only. I can sense divine treasures from within you?" Declared the dragon with a powerful voice.

"Ohhh, right, dragons and the whole treasure thing. Right..." Muttered Lilith.

"You dare ignore me, filthy human! Know my wrath, for I am the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord! The mightiest of dragons!" Yelled Darkness.

'Hahaha, well. Isn't that cute? A small cutie here thinks he is strong.'

"With all due respect please stop insulting me. And also stop threatening me and demanding that I strip myself; that is simply impolite. May I ask a few questions if you wouldn't mind?" Calmly asked Lilith.

"You have nerve human. I can't sense fear in you. For that, I will let you speak with me. Ask fast or know my wrath!"

"Thank you dragon lord...san. First of all, you claimed to be a dragon lord, yet you also said that you are the strongest dragon in this world. How relevant and accurate is your claim? Also, how old are you?"

"Human, I am never wrong! I'll take your armor and bury my seed in you. For that, you may know that I am the strongest dragon lord, with the power of Greed Kings I am even stronger than the Platinum Dragon Lord! I was asleep for a few centuries, but of all the dragon lords before I went to sleep, only Platinum could rival me! But I am the strongest now, most likely the strongest in the whole world! Small human. You are bestowing your pitiful view on the legend of the past, truly the most ancient and powerful dragon of all. You shall know that I was over 300 years old when the Greed Kings came. Be honored to hear me speak and carry my child." Proudly announced the dragon.

"Huh? Wait, so you are saying that you are over 800 years of age now? Really? And you are most likely the strongest in this world?" Asked Lilith with a confused expression.

"Indeed I am little human!" Proudly confirmed Darkness.

A long five-second pause.

"Huh?! W-w-w-wait. What. Wait. Just to clarify? You think the dragon lord is the final evolutionary stage of dragons?!"

"Indeed as you say, and I the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord is the mightiest of them all!"

Lilith closed her mouth as she fell into humorous semi-concealed laughter.

"You dare laugh at me you worm!" Exclaimed dragon as he readied the flames.

"N-n-n-no, well maybe, just a little. It was just, that I haven't heard such heresy in quite some time. Couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of your answer." Laughed off Lilith as she actually tried to stop chuckling and closed her mouth to look more polite.

"You impudent human filth dare claim that I Deep Darkness Dragon Lord isn't the mightiest of all creatures!" Threatened Dragon Lord as he breathed fire all around melting the side of the cave.

"Yes! Yes, of course, you are not. Have you ever heard of Dragon Emperor?"

"Of course! Platinum's grandfather. Called the first dragon. Once the mightiest of us all who was slain by Eight Greed Kings. You human scum! How do you know of that title, bestowed upon once the mightiest of our species when humans were but food?! But it doesn't matter, he is dead, I am the strongest now! Know your place, filthy women!"

'Okay, my patience is over, he pissed me off now, game 1 or 2?, nahhh, I'll go easy, game 3.'

"Okay, sure, Dragon Emperor. He is dead. What about further evolutions. I am a bit rusty on my dragon lore but what about Dragon Emperor Supreme, First Blood Dragon, World Dragon, Dragon Tarrasque, Divine Dragon, Dragon God," Lilith has materialized a butcher apron on herself. She broke her knuckles and placed something like a table out of nowhere and begun placing different devices on it. A scalpel, weird scissors, a saw, probe? "True Dragon God, World Behemoth Dragon, Primal Colossus Dragon, Ascendant Dragonoid, Astral Celestial Dragons and so on. I still haven't tapped into Blacks and Whites like Primordial Dragon Entities and Singularity Breather Dragons. Ohhh boy and if you've only seen Astratite Dragon Primordial Devourer, hell, Dragon Primordiarch, I'd bet 10,000,000 Emps you would have disintegrated from a mere presence if non-concealed. Don't be so cocky about your strength. What was the saying? In the bakery even flies are soft." She was trailing off as she was going through her vast collection of knives which she took out of no-where slowly sharpening them on each other.

Not spending the time to think about what she said he yelled "You Human scu…" As Darkness was inches away from hitting her with his huge claws his entire leg exploded with what seems like a regular straight punch to the side by Lilith. She did it with a free hand not even looking at him while still choosing between a white butcher knife or a crystal kitchen knife.

As she began to chant:

'(Silent magic) [Presence concealment: deactivate][Energy Overflow: Maximize Activate] [Heal]'

Deep Darkness Dragon lord's leg grew back but he was hit back again, but now with the power that defined his worldview.

"Impossible! You are not a human! You monster! How can such power exist in this world!" The dragon was panicking as an orange power radiated from her like a large inverse fire blaze almost thrice her size.

"Ohhh, not so cocky anymore? But let me tell you something. You have no idea what real power is. Not a glimpse. If you think I am powerful you might just find yourself with a quite literal mind meltdown if this world is formally discovered by Imperium. Don't take your chances, don't be cocky, the world is a bigger place than you think you hatchling!" Finished of Lilith.

Her words dug a deep pit of fear and despair in him. 'What is she talking about. Surely she is the strongest there is...but why would she be calling herself a weakling?'

"Now, let's play a game." A white butcher knife materialized in her hand and the rest vanished.

"I'll be skinning you alive. If you tell me the information I deem worthy, you'll get a 10-second break. I'll heal you occasionally so you don't die. Speak of actual powers in this world, potential threats, hidden enemies, continents beyond, ancient pre-human history, and those so-called Gods. Everything important you know! As long as you are talking I will keep you alive. Don't stretch time. Be consistent and for God Emperor's sake try to lie to me, please do, I'll feed you your own balls before decapitating you right here on spot!" She finished with an evil grim and unsuppressed bloodlust in her eyes.

As the battle ended, Lady Kaire and two others were mortally injured and the rest were retreating leaving brainwashed vampire behind. Entire night has passed and they were about 70 miles away from the fight and still running. Everyone was exhausted pushing themselves to escape Re-Estize Kingdom's borders and enter Theocracy's. Rising sunlight was blinding them as they didn't notice how they stumbled upon a woman. A friendly looking young lady encased in orange metal and the beautiful orange cape. She was a world beauty and had an unnatural white smile. She was waving to them from afar and when she approached them she gently placed a hand on her heart and bowed slightly saying:

"Greetings, my name is Lilith Light. I know you are in a hurry after fighting that vampire but I have a few questions."

A young androgynous-looking man arming a spear yelled:

"Defense positions, protect lady Kaire! "

"Woah, Woah! I haven't even asked a question and you are already rushing to kill me. Maybe it is me after all? Chill there tough guy, I am not an enemy nor am I with the vampire."

As the remaining of the black scripture surrounded Lilith she simply leaned on the log and smiled as everyone prepared their weapons and spells.

"Aim all you like if that would make you feel easier."

Everyone tensed up, they couldn't feel a glimpse of fear from the women. She must have been confident in her skills. She looked like someone who could judge the situation and approximate strengths of opponents yet she still didn't even flinch. Was she a god-kin? Sure they were tired. But even tired black scripture is the force to be reckoned with.

"You must be all stiff because your friends here is dying. Lady Kaire I think you called her? I can help you with that a little." Said Lilith as she slowly raised her hand pointing at Lady Kaire and cast "[Triple Maximize Magic, Dull Purification]. [Mass Maximize Magic Restore]".

For some reason, no one attacked her as everyone felt a sense of fatigue wither and strength coming back. And within the next few seconds, Lady Kaire opened her eyes and was able to stand by herself.

"Thank you, young lady." Lady Kaire said with a weak voice.

"Sure thing. Although you would need some permanent treatment. I am not a healer and only delayed your death by a week or two." Said Lilith as she gently smiled.

'Not a healer?' Yet just like that she cast a spell that stopped her mortal wound from a vampire of an immense strength that wouldn't heal with healing magic or potions as well as restored strength of an entire scripture! 'Who is she and if we can recruit her to Black Scripture it will be a huge win for humanity!' Thought almost everyone present.

"I noticed you utilize a D class equipment right there."

"What do you mean?" Replied Lady Kaire who now could speak almost fine.

"A mind control item Calcalium, also known as Downfall of Castle and Country, I think it was called." Said Lilith with 'Dadoi' voice and calm facial expression.

"How do you know the name bestowed by gods' of sacred divine treasure! Answer now!" raised his voice one of the scriptures.

"Again with threatening, this is becoming a new habit of mine I guess. Well, see, your thing here isn't actually named by gods to be honest. And I guess it's divine to you but…ahhh, this is too tiring and long...I read about it. I've read about the most common D class mind control equipment back in the day and your Calcalium was amongst them. Nevertheless, how did you use it? You have to be at least green to be able to not die surging mana flow through your heart. I doubt you are a mutant or an enhanced. Are you one of those so-called talents and if so, how did you get it?"

'This is too troublesome and long. Better to just go straight for it, I'm too mentally tired to think of something else. Stupid hexing, still buzzes in my head. Guess I'll just sleep on the way to Theocracy. Dragon back then said that scriptures have the most sacred and forbidden knowledge of all human nations combined. He also said Black Scripture is the strongest one they had. They are a goldmine of useful information!'

The sheer amount of classified and unspoken knowledge she knew scared the scripture and the Lady Kaire was the first to break the long silence.

"Let her come with us."

"But Lady Kaire...!" Captain was about to oppose.

"Never once in sixty years have I explained how I felt when I use the relic. This woman here knows a lot more than she says. She might be our greatest chance at the upcoming turmoil. She might even become my successor." She whispered the last sentence so that only Captain could hear her.

The scripture let her join as she was willingly handcuffed, roped, blindfolded, surrounded and escorted to the capital of the Theocracy. The rest of the trip was silent and uneventful.

Northern Chaos, Region 5, Quadrant Sigma 6, Sector 2, New World, Slane Theocracy, Theocracy Capital.

In the poorly lit room somewhere in the catacombs all six cardinals were sitting around a table discussing recent events.

Pontifex Maximus "This is bad! Really bad! Lady Kaire is wounded and dying, though slowly. We are down two members in the Black Scripture and the Sunlights still haven't shown up. Trolls village is on the rise threatening the region. Deep Darkness Dragon Lord hasn't been dealt with as well as that vampiric monstrosity that Black Scripture couldn't even hurt. What worries me more is the captain's report. He thinks the vampire might even be stronger than Zeshi. War with Elves is going nowhere and we are losing more people than we can afford. If things continue to deteriorate like this, humans might start losing their footing as the supreme race on this continent. By all means, we must focus on dealing with immediate threats and strengthening our nation!"

"Maximus, I've called Captain to explain the whole situation with the newly encountered women. She looks and behaves human. As far as we are concerned, we have nothing to suspect otherwise, except her knowledge which she somehow possesses." Said Water Cardinal.

As captain explained everything that transpired, cardinal looks turned from that of suspicion to that of relief. An incredibly powerful human women mage who instantly healed entirety of Black Scripture, sort of saved Lady Kaire, as well as possess information on the treasures of gods.

As he finished and cardinals agreed to question her, the meeting was dismissed and everyone left. In half an hour in a dim interrogation room, a beautiful ginger woman was raised, fully encased in thick chains and blindfolded with a bag on the head. As she was led to a fairly large empty room with numerous columns around and a single magical torch. Chandeliers illuminated a table and two chairs on both sides of the table created a dark atmosphere. On one chair sat Cardinal of Death. And on the other, a woman fully encased in chains was sat down. Someone took off the bag from her head as the interview begun.

"Hello, do you know where you are and who I am?" Asked Cardinal.

"Aaaah, good morning, not really. Although my best guess would be Slane Theocracy's Capital. Directly under the Eastern Church of Death, six underground floors down and currently facing South-West where the entrance from which I came is located at. And you are Cardinal of Death Marcus Dilifrin, age 57, ex-5th seat of Black Scripture yourself. Currently dying from a stage 2 cancer in a left lung but priests say they can't help you. Nothing you tried worked but when you heard of a powerful healer who might get into a scripture, preferably black, you instantly volunteered to conduct this, let's call it an interview. But what do I know? I am just some damson in distress who got kidnapped and fears she might get hurt or worse." She said with ironic expression.

Her response made it painfully clear for the Cardinal. He was the one being interviewed.

"And if I am not satisfied and impressed enough with what you have to offer, I am out. Are we clear? So talk." Stated Lilith with eyes of a predator.

"Aaaaam, ummmm, I, we, we are…" Cardinal was gathering thoughts when he was interrupted.

"What's with weird girls staring at me this week. Can you tell her to either leave or at least introduce herself? Stalking from shadows is low-key rude." Stated Lilith as she was staring into a pitch black corner of the room.

"My, my. I am impressed. You are the first one to see me through my invisibility and silence in here. Nice suit you got there, mind telling where you got it?" Mocked Zesshi with her usual tone.

"I didn't even notice you were invisible. Still, you haven't introduced yourself. Nice to meet you, by the way, my name is Lilith Light. Hmmm... You are pretty strong for this place. Do you just like hanging out with those who are weaker than you?" Said Lilith catching Zeshi's attention.

"As you said, but I only respect the strong. You weren't permitted to know my name. But we might have to work together, I'll make an exception for you. My name is Zesshi Zetsumei." Said Zesshi with a cocky voice.

Snap! The instant Zesshi finished her sentence something loud snapped and Lilith was standing in front of Zesshi with a hand extended forward for a handshake. Cardinal of Death didn't see a thing. To him, it seemed like she just vanished until he turned and saw her extending a hand. But to Zesshi it was different altogether. Her time perception is extremely accelerated even for a god-kin like herself. Never in her life has she seen anyone move remotely as fast as what she just witnessed. Even her own movements are in a relative slow motion for herself. But what she saw was quite intriguing. In an instant blur she saw a few frames of Lilith standing up from the chair meanwhile snapping all the thick magically enchanted orichalcum chains as if they weren't even there. Taking what seemed like a small pause. Fixing hair and a few various body and leg stretch before what seemed like slowly walking to Zesshi. It took an instant but Zesshi caught the general vibe of what she did. A smile with a mix of confronting emotions appeared on her face as she extended her hand herself and shook hands.

What Cardinal didn't see during a few long seconds the girls were shaking hands was that Zesshi tried squeezing with all her might. In an instant as if time slowed down Zesshi saw a malevolent smile appear on Lilith's face after which her hand was instantly crushed like a paper scroll that has been squeezed. Zesshi's hand got so thin and narrow exploding with cracks of bones and torn muscles and blood vessels that one might think how it was even possible to squeeze a hand to the width of a paper. The next millisecond Lilith let go and an intense flame of green engulfed her hand as she returned to normal and all the blood got cleansed. It all happened so fast that from the beginning till the end, coincidentally or not, Cardinal blinked and missed even a blur of what happened. Zesshi was ecstatic! Practically climaxing from the instant moment of pain she felt. Finally, she knows there is someone who can defeat her. Women, yes, but a defeat is still a defeat, a taste which she hasn't tasted yet. This is going to be fun!

"S-She is really good. We need her!" Said Zesshi barely suppressing the overwhelming sense of joy and anticipation she waited for. With her time perception and duties in the Theocracy, she might as well have spent Eons guarding useless pieces of junk.

"Thank you Zesshi, your opinion will be considered. Now please return to your post. As for you young lady, quite an impressive feat. We need people like you, and you need people like us. I think it's quite obvious by now that you have joined us voluntarily, but what exactly do you want? If you join us we will provide anything you desire. Wealth, power, your own mansion, men...and women if that is what your heart wishes for. You can have a family that will never be in need of anything. We guarantee you resurrection if something happens. State what you need and we should work out the details later." Said Cardinal with a slightly shook voice. 'Those were a triple reinforced inch thick Orichalcum chainlinks with the highest level enchantment coated in adamantite. Even Zesshi would be hard pressed to escape if completely encased like that. But to completely shatter it into dozen pieces. She might be a player!' Thought Death Cardinal.

"Now we are almost talking!" Said Lilith as she sat back at the table placing her hands on the table and intertwining fingers.

"I am not interested in money, political influence, family, or sexual desires. I need information left by the Six Great Gods in your vault. Also, I need to inspect some of the treasures you have, there might be more to them than you think so. Ohhh, almost forgot." She extended her hand forward and cast:

"[Heal][Restore][Delay Aging][Maximize Magic: Mutational Purification]"

"You don't have cancer anymore. As you can probably feel you are re-energized and full of strength. But wait, this is different, you feel like when you were in your prime. That's because you are, I purified mutations from your overall genome and cast Delay Aging. Not only did I made your body twenty years younger but extended your potential life fourfold. Now you owe me a really big one! Especially since you are a Death Cardinal, imagine the amount of influence you and your church will gain over the next few decades as other cardinals will simply die off while you stay and claim church's magic to work. Ohhh and your hair will return to your prime later this month. Now we are ready to talk." Smirked off Lilith.

Cardinal was at a complete loss for words. Did all this just happened to him? If it's real, is life finally paying him back for all the suffering and deaths he had to endure? It's true, he could feel it with his guts and soul!

After a long pause.

"Welcome to the 8th seat of the Black Scripture Mrs. Light, what kind of information and treasures would you like to see first?"

"Let's start with the one that talk about traveling to other worlds, I have a bit of a situation here." Finished off Lilith giving him a 'Shit's about to go down' look.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hope you like the story so far. Please leave comments and reviews. This is a double chapter upload.**


	3. Bakery 2

**Bakery 2.0 - Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hmm, let's see. Useless, useless, broken, that's a weird looking fan. Hmmm, this one looks good, but it's out of charge, fine. It's the 3rd era technology, at least something. Only 9 worlds?! What kind of broken astroport is that? Hey, Marc, are you sure those are all 'relics' you have." Asked Lilith with a disappointed look.

"I am sorry Mrs. Lilith, these are the last one we have."

Marcus, Lilith, and Zesshi were in the treasury, amongst stacks of gold, enchanted weaponry and glowing crystals of various colors. Zesshi was leaning on the door, emitting her greatest degree of killer intent. Cardinal who was answering Lilith's questions was cold sweating as he felt immense pressure on himself. But he knew what Zesshi was doing, provoking Lilith to a fight. She has long desired a fight where she could lose. Surely after earlier display of strength, she was barely holding back her urge to start the fight right here in the treasury.

'Tsss, she doesn't even flinch. This is going to be...?' Thought Zesshi.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Exclaimed Pontifex Maximus who approached the treasury.

"Hey, are there any more vaults like that or another stash of data crystals you are aware of?" Calmly asked Lilith as she was digging carelessly through the pile of treasures looking for more crystals and totally ignoring Pontifex.

"Marcus! Explain yourself. What is going on here?!" Head cardinal was getting mad.

"There is a flying castle called Eryuentiu to the North West of Theocracy. It has been so called 'guild base' of Eight Greed Kings. But after their demise, Platinum Dragon Lord has claimed it and all its treasuries. I don't doubt your strength Mrs. Light, but surely you must have heard about a threat he possesses. Our intelligence claims he might be the strongest entity in this world." Finished his explanation Marcus.

"Okay, guess I'll go there next. Nothing useful in here anyways."

Pontifex was losing his temper as he slapped a report into Marcus practically shouting "Then get out of here! You were not authorized to enter the vault anyways! Here! Screw vampire for now! Black Scripture still hasn't dealt with Deep Darkness Dragon Lord. Get to…" He was interrupted as Lilith was leaving the vault with both hands holding two large bags full of gold.

"Don't sweat it. He has been dealt with. Hey, Marc, is it fine if I take those?" Asked Lilith with a chill tone.

"What? How dare you interrupt me, Head Cardinal Pontifex Maximus?! And what do you mean by dealt with?" Said Cardinal.

Lilith extended her hand forward still holding a bag with her thumb and said [Gate] as a black oval materialized parallel to the ground. The moment it did a huge dragon head, size of the van has fallen out of it. The head was cut perfectly clean off with a cauterized wound, but there was no doubt, it was the DDDL. Everyone was speechless. Even Zesshi was staring with wide open eyes as her breathing intensified and her grip on her scythe strengthened. Cardinals knew that she must be capable to join the Black Scripture, but this building has been enchanted to block teleportation magic. This must have been some unknown, or more likely a much more powerful form of teleportation. 'Which Tier?' bewildered cardinals thought as the head was laying with the tongue out and what looked like huge ball sack in the mouth.

"Here's your dragon. He told me about you guys, so I thought of joining to see what you got here. Turns out nothing much. I suppose that covers my quota for some time. Hey, mind if I take these gold as a payment, I'm heading to Eryuentiu and I need some money on the way there."

"I'm coming with you!" Said Zesshi.

"Wait, what, no, you can't! Zesshi, you have a duty guarding treasures of the Gods! If you don't…" Begun Marcus.

"Hey, hey! Guys! Just so you know, those aren't treasure of Gods. To be honest that's some useless garbage I've seen so far. One low-level item used by Lady Kaire and that's about it. Unless you have something legit I don't see why you sweat so much over her guarding it. Surely you can assign some of the Black Scripture, for the time being, considering I did their job for them. As for the vampire, I have a feeling she will be dealt with pretty soon." Lilith smirked off as she begun leaving the hall. The cardinals were at a complete loss for words. They didn't even know what to think of as they were staring at a head of probably the mightiest dragon lords laying on the floor next to the vault as Zesshi and Lilith were calmly leaving them behind. Deep inside they knew that they couldn't really do anything about those two, they were just humans. Nothing more nothing less.

{2 days later}

The two were riding Sleipnir each. Large and powerful horse like creatures with eight legs and incredible stamina and strength. One can cost as much as five warhorses, but for Lilith with two bags full of gold in her pocket dimension buying two Sleipnir from a rich merchant was perhaps the fastest deal he has ever made. Later breaking gold into lesser coins like silver and copper, as well as acquiring some provision she left the city limits in under 2 hours.

Since the moment the two took off from the capital, they made very few stops and even kept moving most of the nights. The road was uneventful within Slane Theocracy borders as roads were heavily guarded and very few remaining monsters who existed desperately feared humans. Especially if one is riding a monstrosity like Sleipnir.

Once they were crossing Kingdom's land, staying mostly off roads the moonlight was shining bright and one can hear monsters roaming around.

"Arrrgh, why can't we stop for a while, roam around, kill some thieves or monsters? Let's dual." Complained Zesshi.

"Once again, we are in a hurry. We don't have time to fool around. And for the sixteenth time, I will not dual you. If you attack me I won't hold back and kill you." Finished Lilith.

"Mmmm, is that a threat?" Zesshi bit her lower lip.

"No. It's a warning. You are green, meaning relatively strong for these places. But still far too weak. If you attack me and get me by surprise I might accidentally use too much strength and kill you. I like you Zesshi, you look like a fine lad. I rather enjoy your company when you don't complain or threaten to fight me." Giggled off Lilith.

"My, my. You think you can kill me in 1 shot? Hey, where are you from anyways? Your grip is something else entirely. But you don't strike me as a fighter, with that armor and cape of yours you look like a mage?" Said Zesshi.

"Dear girl, 1 shot or not I would have a bitter taste in my mouth if my companion were to die. Who would carry my luggage? Hahaha!" Lilith laughed off.

"Tsss, stop avoiding my questions. I don't buy the whole classified stuff." Hissed off Zesshi.

"Honestly I don't really...Zesshi, in 54 seconds we will encounter a mixed mage unit, about 40 or so, about to kill off demi-humans. What would this world's people do?" Asked Lilith as both could clearly hear each other even riding Sleipnir at a decent speed.

"Sounds like a Genocide Scripture. But you already knew that. You weren't heading to your destination in a straight line, did you? They do what they sound like. We should probably talk with them, it'll be fun." Joked around Zesshi with a nonchalant voice.

"I don't care about the fun part but I don't agree with aimless genocide. The whole concept of human supremacy is so amusing. Like seriously. They are not the strongest, smartest, fastest, most advance or really anything special. I wonder why would they think so? To unite humans so they don't die off as a weaker specie maybe? Anyways, we should intervene." Nodes of determination could be heard in Lilith's voice.

As the captain of the Genocide Scripture has finished ordering his underlings to encircle and prepare systematically slaughtering of War Troll village in the large cave of Kishindo. The area was extremely isolated and not many knew of this place. The village was fairly large and due to a geographical position never disturbed anyone. Located almost completely underground, it had a humongous branching making it an ideal place to hide a village. Unlike wild trolls, war trolls were far better at healing, stronger, smarter, and had a War Troll Lord leading the village. No one knew where the War Troll Lord came from, but he was smart. He taught lesser trolls how to make fish nets, build houses, utilize the equipment. Even more, he taught them how to make raw metal weapons, plate armor and even utilize healing herbs which made them unrivaled in the underground region. Having stable fish farms and lesser traps in the giant cave system with countless rivers and regions of underground dwellers, trolls slowly begun growing huge mushrooms and even some creatures as farm animals.

Those trolls within a few generations managed to reach something you might call a middle age village. Kingdom was never interested in exterminating demihumans who didn't bother humans, in fact, they didn't even know such village existed as trolls took great precautions to not be discovered. So the village grew uncontrollably until it reached the population of almost 200 and begun pouring out of the cave in search of sources of food. The single most powerful demihuman village in the human countries to ever exist in the past 500 years! Rivaled only by demi-human region of Abelion Hills. Out of one of the strongest races in the country, that was a disaster for humanity! Eventually, Theocracy scryers took notice of it and huge force major was made causing the immediate dispatch of the Genocide Scripture to take care of them. Such a large village, no, a small town was given about the same degree of importance as a resurrection of the DDDL.

The power of the war troll town was unprecedented! Perhaps only Theocracy and Nemu's Goblin Army might beat it in an open battle. 1 wild troll would take a Gold plate team to deal with. 1 trained, armed and armored war troll was a hefty threat to a Mythril team. Only the god knows how powerful the War Troll Lord was. (PS. Not Guu) What was worse was that troll city had a standing army of almost 50. Guarding the main entrance and keeping tabs on those who leave outside. The Genocide Scripture's plan was to quickly collapse the cave eventually suffocating everyone inside. A solid plan, except for one major flaw. The ceiling of the cave was naturally formed under a slab of corundum. A mineral that is almost thrice stronger than granite with a mohs scale of 9 (Actually exists). The width of the cave was another problem, it was almost 20 meters. It would take the power of gods to collapse entire cave. If, but a relatively small opening was left armored war trolls would pour out, easily overwhelming the scripture. Another thing is that cave had to be collapsed significantly enough for 200 powerful war trolls to not dig their way out before suffocating. Cardinals understood that problem and gave the scripture the most powerful miracle of the gods they had. The most prominent, divine, unmatched spell to ever exist was sealed in the data crystal. They had to, those trolls were something different altogether. If left unchecked for a while more they could cause more harm than any single dragon lord could and thus must be dealt with immediately!

The captain of the scriptures was standing right in front of the cave entrance disguised in [invisibility] magic. As one of the scouts has sent him message reporting that two individuals hidden by magic were approaching them real fast. In less than fifteen seconds before him stood two huge horse like beasts with two riders. Both obviously also disguised in [invisibility] magic. The captain could see them using one of the artifacts. As for the other two, it wasn't much of a problem.

As soon as they approached close enough he quickly recognized the horses and knew that those weren't just any travelers, but even legendary figures couldn't compete against an entire Genocide Scripture. The second strongest scripture! The plan was set in motion and it was too late to turn around.

Zesshi was always ashamed of her looks so she was wearing a long brown cloak covering everything but her scythe that was hidden via higher tier disguise.

"Hey there Mr. Captain of the Genocide Scripture. I see you are about to blast this entrance hoping to suffocate everyone inside, right? But something's been bothering me, why genocide scripture? Why not I don't know, mass murderer scripture or human supremacist scripture? Just a thought." Lilith was obviously mocking him.

"You mage, name yourse…!" Captain was abruptly interrupted.

"War mage." Interrupted Lilith.

"What?!"

"I said, War Mage. Not just a mage but a War Mage. Magnus for short. Please don't mistake them."

"Listen girl, we …"

"Genocide sounds stupid, seriously, change it. You sound like middle schoolers who just learned the word and just stick it everywhere."

"Named by Six Great Gods, we the Genocide scripture bring death and genocide upon filthy demihumans and heteromorphs! You ignorant brat, face your death and …"

"Genocide! Are you for real?! You are calling this little party trick with a cave a genocide?" Laughed off Lilith with now a clearly hostile tone.

As she jumped off her ride and begun to angrily walk towards the captain his [Invisibility] wore off and made him visible to trolls as well. He was good thirty meters from the cave and ten from the Lilith. But what terrified him was actual blazing malice he could see in her eyes. He began quickly walking back towards the cave reaching for the crystal. As he ordered everyone to attack her, not a single spell or arrow out of dozens that hit her, seemed to so much as faze her attention.

In moments like these, your professionalism wears off as you begin to fear death coming your way. Step by step he felt his destiny approach as she was surely about to kill him. In a final attempt to survive, he pulled out his crystal and activated the spell concealed inside. His hands shook like crazy and fear of death made his body cramp a little. But once he took out the crystal, as if emotions stabilized he smirked off at the power he now wielded and declared.

"Behold the power of the gods! 9th Tier Magic [Triple Maximize Magic, Divine Judgement!]" A huge seemingly solid slab of white light struck Lilith from above like a meteorite. With so much force even trolls who were until now mesmerized by the view were blasted a few meters away by the shockwave. The earth cracked dozens of meters around and what felt like a small earthquake followed. The hit was so powerful that the shockwave from the impact explosion threw the captain all the way into the cave. Then followed the second hit and then the third. Every next was as powerful as the previous. In thirty seconds or so when the dust settled enough for one to see, in the crater stood Lilith seemingly unfazed as she simply dusted off her shoulders.

The moment everyone saw that the air got colder. She was absolutely unfazed, ignoring dust and debris she continued to walk as if nothing happened. Paralyzed with terror, the captain of the Genocide Scripture was about to face his certain death when something much worse happened. Lilith who quickly approached him simply extended her hand forward and touched his forehead softly with an index finger.

"[Share]!" She said as captain's eyes lost life and he fell to the floor foaming from his mouth and shaking in agony.

"As for the rest of you all! I am giving you 1 chance and 1 chance only to give up the human supremacist thing you are playing!"

"Who dares disturb the Ol!" Came a loud voice of the War Troll Lord from within a cave.

An extremely ripped, muscular and grey 7 meters tall Ol encased in full-metal plate armor of relatively fine quality with a huge magically enchanted ax was giving off an aura of superior monster.

"Hello there Chief, I just saved your cave. Your welcome. Also, it appears humans hate you for eating them. Avoid doing that and you might eventually get on good terms. You know. Just a thought." Cheerful Lilith smiled and already turned around and was about to leave. When she suddenly stopped and looked at the ground and then around her. A slight panic could be seen in her eyes for a second or two. She got worried and then quickly accelerated her walk almost jogging.

"Stay right there! You filthy human, you dare speak to me without permission! I, Ol the strongest War Troll will kill you for that!" He launched at her with a loud shout and raised ax.

"Stand down. I'm in a hurry. I won't repeat myself." She said in cold heartless voice mixed with a voice of someone who is in a slight panic and large hurry. As Ol continued to rush her, his ax was mere centimeters away from her head when Lilith instantly turned facing the blade and bite the blade, with her bare teeth, so badly that it shattered into countless pieces.

"Adamantium...not possible! Strong human!" Said dumbfounded Ol as he didn't know what to do next. He was exceptionally strong for a troll. Perhaps level 40 yggdrasil wise. And smart enough to see that she was a beast he couldn't dare to compete with.

"You have 3 seconds to apologize. While I'm leaving. 3..2..1..." Lilith was counting back as she didn't even stop walking back to her ride.

"Ol is not sorry. Ol is the stronge…" His speech got cut off as his entirety got pulverized into dust with an insanely fast punch from Lilith. So fast that Zesshi barely caught a blur of what happened. Ol's body exploded into black ash as the shockwave cleared remains of the dust in the air. Lilith turned back to her ride once again and as she was walking through the remains of the spell impact, the earth was glittering and radiating [Holy Aura: Level 2] and giving her an epic shiny background as she was approaching her Sleipnir in a seemingly slow motion walk. (Although still quite fast). All Zesshi could do was be impressed as she whistled at an incredible display of power.

"We must really hurry up, now." Lilith said with a concerned voice freaking Zesshi out a little. 'What could be rushing someone like her this much?'

As they took off and continued their ride, almost immediately Zesshi asked a question Lilith anticipated.

"Hey, Lilith. What did you do to the captain? I've never heard of such spell before."

"It's not a spell. It's a skill. All I did is simply showed him something he desired."

"And what would that be?"

"Some of my older memories. Of what a true genocide looks like." Finished Lilith with a sinister smile as she took a meditating position right on the Slepnir and begun emitting a vague orange aura.

In two more days they have reached the Eryuentiu. Lilith cast a number of spells on the Slepnirs to make them faster and for them to not stop the whole time. The entire road Zesshi was even more hyped to fight and know more about Lilith. She kept on asking how old she is, where she is from, which specie because it's plain as day that no human could tank Triple Maximize Magic Tier 9 Spell. And so on. Lilith was seemingly meditating the whole time ignoring Zesshi's every attempt at starting the conversation.

At the early morning the two have arrived near the castle, the Slepnirs were stopped and the two jumped off walking a few more meters forward by feet until they heard a branch break somewhere nearby. They were immediately greeted by a group of probably 20 bandits who jumped out of ruins and bushes. All typical looking with lust in their eyes, especially once they saw the looks of the two and creatures they were riding. 'Probably some rich nobles who think they are untouchable.' Was the general thought they had. As Lilith and Zesshi were carelessly surrounded, Zesshi was finally happy she could kill someone. She took her schye and raised it already when...

"We've arrived. Follow me." Said Lilith as she jumped up all the way into the main gates of the flying castle as if it was a mere meter high. Explosive jump got her to the main gate which was hundreds of meters away in less than 2 seconds. Such thunderous impact left after her jump that some bandits probably died flying that many meters away from the aftershock. Zesshi tried her best flying behind her with a [Fly] spell but by the time she reached the castle she saw a peculiar image. A giant platinum dragon which was many times bigger than Lilith, said to be the strongest creature in the world, was bowing his head low and was showing her the way to the treasury. She was certain she got there in less than a minute. What could have transpired so fast?

Treasury was similar looking to Nazarich's, instead all the treasures and gold was all over the place. Unorganized and even messy. It was magnificent, epic in scale and quality. Zesshi whistled again as her eyes ran through countless riches owned by a single dragon.

"You, scaley, where is it?" Demanded Lilith as she was walking at a fast pace ignoring countless beauties around her.

"I fear I haven't used it in centuries. It must be somewhere in the far pile of gold." Said PDL with a slightly shaken voice as he pointed to the end of the hall with his tail.

{15 minutes later}

"Now we are talking! A working astroport. [Appraise Magic Item]. Ooooh, this one might even be potent enough to contact the imperium HQ." Excited Lilith smiled as she took a deep look into the crystal and then shook it like some toy listening closely with a side of her head.

"It's pointless, I've read about so called 'contact stones', but I fear there is no-one to answer. Yggdrasil is empty noise. Aside from it, there is nothing else. No-one to reply. I've tried for centuries, there is but silence." Replied Platinum Dragon Lord with hints of sadness and unwillingness in his voice.

"Nahhh, that's because you didn't ask politely." She replied as she raised the stone into the air and visually poured mana into it at an incredible rate. She was about to do something when she suddenly stopped and quickly turned around to see intrigued looks Zesshi and PDL were giving her.

"Crap, right!" She said to herself.

"Okay, you two! What is about to transpire requires a high-level clearance which neither of you has. So I'm going to be veeery generous here and instead of killing you two I'll give you this." She said taking two spherical candies from her pocket dimensions.

"I'm pushing my jurisdiction here but...just swallow them. It will fuse with every cell of your body and insure you don't betray Imperium." She said emitting a powerful wave of bloodlust.

'What kind of a monster is she?! What specie?! How ancient and powerful to emit such, supremacy?!' Thought PDL who felt chills go over his entire body. Barely listening to what she was actually saying.

Meanwhile, Zesshi was having inappropriate thoughts mixed with fighting her for real. But both silently obeyed and swallowed what tasted like a plain honey sphere. In less than 5 seconds both felt a huge increase in strength, speed, and power. They felt as if they were under [Greater Agility Boost], [Greater Full Potential], [Greater Hardening], and at least a dozen more simultaneously! This level of immense strength...it made both PDL and Zesshi feel they are invincible! Until a voice brought them back into reality.

"Those are Duliks, a minor power enhancer with mind-meltdown ability. If you are going to accompany me, you'll have to be able to at least keep up with me." She joked off as she took off the crystal once again and declaring with powerful connotation as if she practiced her entire life:

"[Requesting access to Halo Supercluster, Priority White Alpha.

ID: Order Old-Deus, Chapter IZ 8, 34-63-22-11, Confirmation Code: exogof-okohil-emenuc-iwodot-azazer. Activation Sequence: N9TT-9G0A-B7FQ-RANC," She said in less than 10 seconds with a stone face and serious tone.

After an awkwardly long 3-second pause robotic monotone voice replied:

"Access Granted Commander Light, connecting to Halo HQ."

What Lilith did next surprised everyone further as they begun to realize what was going on. She placed the stone on the floor in front of her and followed by placing her right hand on her heart, bowing her head and kneeling.

"Encryption sequence online, the connection established, activating closed channel, stand-by in 3,2,1..."

Entire room lit up in a huge, extremely detailed and realistic hologram as they were now in the middle of the fairly large circle made out of high white tables with high crystalline thrones. Quite plain but insanely intricate at the same time. Flawless lining and behind each throne were 8 scary looking individuals. A white energy treant, energy dragon, energy skeleton etc. With one seat empty. They looked like gods who are about to cast judgment on the mortals in front of them. Countless weird maps and number, graphs and movements of planets were flying around the room or in front of the entities.

"Commander Light. Pleased to see you are alive. It would have been unfortunate to lose you on Tranzelor. Speaking of which, status report." Said one of the energy skeleton looking gods with a powerful voice that sent legitimate fear down the Zesshi and PDL who watched everything in awe.

"Yes. The battle that has unfolded last week was a total success and a disaster as well. Trans-dimensional ambush using quantum warp mirroring has proven to work in the field. None of our forces have suffered casualties at the initial TPing. We ambushed them at their least organized rendez-vous of two swarms and encircled them as expected. We acted according to the plan and before they could hyperbolize into attack formation we eliminated somewhere from 70-75% of their forces. As we predicted remaining enemy forces attempted to absorb biomass, but just as the 2nd phase suggested the Lost strain in absorbed corpses has caused further decomposition of the enemy's vital organs. Accelerated by chrono-bombardment and inter-voidal slicing in expected time-frame from TPing we have managed to break any defensive formations of World Voiders and have successfully terminated over 90% of the overall enemy forces."

"Than what happened? Did Outer-God got involved? Surely at under 10% of remaining forces and vast firepower disadvantage, it would be expected for them to go soul bombing. But that doesn't explain why no one has responded."

"Yes. You are right. They have indeed gone soul bombing, and we were ready. Massive force field has been cast around remaining enemy forces and everything was going flawlessly. Until they begun merging. Naturally, distance offense began to thin their numbers but we didn't kill them all in time. A small unit survived and managed somehow merge individual soul explosions into one larger bomb. Amplified by constructive interference, the blast wave has easily broken the shields and pulverized everyone on spot. Working theory is that it acts as a regular hexing but much more powerful. Hence I am the only survivor."

"How small of a unit?"

"100,000, no bigger. What seems like mostly regular Behemoth Voiders and a few hundred Tarrasques."

"How badly were you hexed?"

"Pretty bad. I am down to high orange, considering that at the moment my passives and inert field had high hex resistance and racial skills focused on resisting external interference it would be safe to assume that any other astratite would have been done for it. Even Primordiarchs might be hurt."

"That it extremely disturbing news commander Light. We are sorry to hear that you got practically powerless and the loss of IZ Chapter will be significantly felt in the sector, especially now that we are so close to victory. What of the Tranzelor itself? Has the world withstood the blast?"

"I fear not. In the last instance of the impact, I saw planetary defense fail and everything down to the core disintegrate. Our ambush played against us and the majority of the world didn't had time to evac. Casualties are at least 80%." Said Lilith with a slight sigh.

"Anything else to report?"

"Yes, I am currently in a low grey world. However, 2 days ago I detected a magical signatures similar to that of the Old One's. I believe those are hive traces, yet I cannot pinpoint it."

"Your intel confirms the vague signature of The Swarm we have detected 48 hours ago in the depth of your sector. Unfortunately, we still haven't pinpointed the world due to the aftershock of the battle which corrupted the warp and temporary blinded us. Although we do have independent scouting parties searching for survivors and anomaly in the quadrant, there is no tell when they will find you or the world. There is also no say when the reinforcements would arrive, by then The Swarm might be a level 8+ and we will have to respond with Whites or Higher. No such units nearby are available at the moment. Therefore protocol: Heaven's Fall will be implemented at the established link. We are sorry commander Light, The Emperor Protects and Godspeed. Stop The Swarm, you have 72 hours. Over."

"Understood." She replied with hints of a sad voice.

A hologram vanished and the room returned to normal. A long ten second pause has passed before Lilith took off her hand from the heart and raised her head.

"What is the protocol Heaven's Fall?" Asked PDL with concerned voice slowly realizing the situation they are in.

"Our Certain Death. Absolute Dimensional Smite. Entire sector will be erased from existence. Matter, energy, time, reality, continuum, everything will be folded onto itself. Imperium is as close to total victory as ever. Based on our successful battle last week, this should have been enough to breach a hole large enough to overturn the final blockade. Our chapter got wiped out but we succeeded meaning plan is still in motion. Chaos has been retreating for the past 20,000 years. We've finally got them cornered and the battle of Tranzelor was practically their grave stone. I assume as of right now the entirety of Imperium forces went into an all-out assault. HQ simply cannot afford being bothered by some trivial distant worlds spawning The Swarms and the like of it. Protocol Heaven's Fall erases that concern by eliminating the reality we are in. God Emperor's power channeled and amplified through cardinal primordiarchs will be unleashed into a singularity which will end us all. No escape. I assume region's primordiarchs have already placed shielding on this sector in order to contain the spread. Our only option, if we want to live, is to find and exterminate The Swarm in the next 72 hours. Before they evolve. We won't be able to beat level 2s. Let's go, those nasty bastards like the deserts, I would assume you know of such place somewhere." Hurried everyone Lilith as she headed for the exit emitting murderous intent.

"Umm, yes, yes I do. To the far East of human nations, there is a Lost Dessert. Claimed to be so vast no-one has ever crossed it and returned to tell the tale." Replied Dragon Lord hesitantly as his old mind begun to digest extremes of what has just transpired.

"Let's go now! We have no time to waste! This world and more importantly my ass needs to be saved!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just as promised, double upload. I hope you like current development and enjoy the story so far. Leave a comment and/or a review. Stay positive and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! See ya in Chapter 4 'Furnace'.**


End file.
